A Continuation
by SY-chwan
Summary: A would be sequel to 'Tango Pair Christmas', a pointless chapter to give a one-day insight into the lives of Sanada and Atobe after that fateful Christmas reunion. -Tango Pair- Sanada/Atobe


How did he get conned into this?

When Atobe had suggested lunch over at his mansion, Sanada had stupidly assumed it would just be the two of them. They had, after all, been going out for only a month, meeting a total of three times after his sister-in-law had discreetly slipped him Atobe's number.

Honestly speaking, he had been somewhat surprised to find that Atobe was still in regular contact with every single one of his teammates from junior high. Even Sanada, who had regarded himself closer to his teammates than other schools, only managed to see Yukimura on a semi-regular basis. Renji would send him an e-mail occasionally, asking him how he had been since the last three months or so and Akaya enjoyed sending him chain-mails, most likely just to annoy him (heavens forbid that he actually believed in things like that).

He had lost almost all contact with his two doubles team though.

"I hope Keigo has been going easy on you," Oshitari Yuushi said as he sipped at his wine. He was probably the only one who seemed comfortable with the situation. Aside from Atobe that is, but since Atobe was currently outside thanks to an 'importat call', Sanada wasn't sure he counted.

Sanada wasn't sure what to say to Oshitari's remark either, so he remained silent.

The rest of the team did not speak, all watching him near-soundlessly. The meals set out before all of them were mostly untouched and Sanada felt like a stranger who had intruded on their happy gathering. _Technically, that's not really that far from the truth._

Oshitari, still completely at ease, smiled warmly, completely untouched by the tight tension within the room. "So tell us, how long have you and Keigo been together again?"

'Tell **us**' not 'tell **me**', implying that the entire table were waiting for his answers with baited breath. Perhaps he was exaggerating, but it didn't take a genius to know he was being studied. At least Ohtori and Hiyoshi had the decency to _pretend_ to be concentrating on their meals, stealing glances from the corners of their eyes furtively. Mukahi, Shishido and Kabaji were just staring at him out right.

Akutagawa seemed to be the only exception, more focused on the food in front of him than the ex-Rikkai Dai vice-captain. Sanada wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or insulted.

"About a month," Sanada replied, trying in vain to look at his food instead of glaring at everyone. It would not be polite, especially as he was a guest in this house.

"What does your parent say?" Mukahi piped up suddenly from beside Oshitari. What was this? An interrogation meeting?

"What do you mean?" Sanada replied with the slightest confusion swimming in his eyes.

"Do they _approve_?" Mukahi expanded, giving Sanada an are-you-stupid look, as if what he had meant was the most obvious thing in the world. Hiyoshi nudged the red head from his other side whilst still staring at his plate resolutely. Oshitari had a slightly vexed expression on his face; perhaps he was having family troubles?

"Of course," Sanada frowned back. His parents had long since trusted him to make his own decisions for himself. They were strict, but accepting.

Two seats to his left, Sanada noticed that Shishido was glaring heatedly at him.

"Lucky bastard," Shishido muttered under his breath before turning back to his food.

"Ryou," Ohtori hissed from beside him. Shishido ignored him and stabbed at an innocent piece of carrot. Ohtori sighed worriedly. Opposite Shishido, Gakuto gave them both unreadable glances and went back to eating, stuffing food into his mouth in a rather hurried and agitated state.

"Please forgive him, Sanada-san," Oshitari said with a light smile, picking up his knife and forks as well. "Ryou didn't make a particularly good impression on his future in-laws last week."

A hand slammed against the table. "Shut _up_, Yuushi!"

"_Ryou._"

"Don't take it out on him! It was your own fault." Mukahi snapped back, mouth half-full with food, waving a fork at his former teammate. "I _warned_ you about that, Ryou."

"I don't need to hear it from you, Gakuto!" Shishido all but snarled in return.

"Ryou!" Ohtori exclaimed again, disapproving features marring his face.

"Well you have to hear it from _someone_!"

"Gakuto," Oshitari said warningly. This only caused Mukahi to round on him.

"I'm just telling the truth! You don't need to get angry at me."

"I'm just sayin-"

"Oh, so now you're on _his_ side."

"I don't need people to be on my _side_. This isn't like school."

Sanada could only watch, almost dumb-founded, at the scene unfolding before him. By this time both Mukahi and Shishido had stood up, voices loud as they yelled themselves hoarse. Ohtori looked a little pained; Oshitari, surprisingly, looked a little angry; Hiyoshi was poking at his food with a fork, seemingly exasperated as he rested his forehead on his hand. Even Akutagawa didn't seemed that focused on eating as he sank a little in his seat, wary eyes occasionally flickering over to the bickering pair.

And Kabaji was _still_ just staring at him.

One thing ran through Sanada's mind..._these_ were Atobe's _friends_?

Amidst all the noise, Sanada heard a clear **snap** of fingers.

And suddenly everyone was silent.

"What are you all getting so worked up over, ah~n?"

Though everyone's attention was focused on Atobe, no one spoke. After a few moments of absolutely silence, Shishido sat down grumpily, arms folded and eyes so full of range Sanada almost thought the tablecloth would burn.

-

Two hours later, Sanada was almost glad to be going home. In fact, if it weren't for the fact he would not be seeing Atobe for a while, the 'important call' was a plea for his presence at a two week-long party in Germany, Sanada would have ran out of the door as soon as his host had allowed him to leave. He hadn't even spent that much quality time with Atobe since the majority of the day had him trying not to appear too uncomfortable amongst Atobe's friends.

"I guess ore-sama shall see you in a fortnight's time," Atobe practically stated as he watched a maid hold out Sanada's coat for him. Sanada rolled his eyes.

"Another meeting with important people in your life?" he asked, slightly weary about Atobe's other acquaintances.

"No no," Atobe shook his head, silver locks waving as if in the breeze; a gratified smirk settling on those light lips. "Next time it'll be just _us_~" Maybe it was his imagination, but that almost sounded like a seductive purr.

Sanada returned with a grin, "I'll look forward to it," and turned to leave.

"Sanada," Atobe's prideful drawl reached his ears, even as he nodded his thanks at the butler holding the door open for him. "Are you not forgetting something."

Eyebrow raised slightly, Sanada glanced back at the staircase to find Atobe all but sauntering towards him. A bewitching smile danced across his face as he draped porcelain arms across Sanada's shoulders.

"Hm…" Sanada murmured, Atobe was so temptingly close, "…maybe…" And he kissed him…and kissed him…and-

"Mmhm," Atobe pulled away, leaving both far from satisfied. "As much as I'd like to continue this, I have to go and prepare for the flight."

"Hn…" Sanada grunted his consent, barely registering the words as his cheek glided along Atobe's skin. He placed a soft kiss on the pale neck before forcing himself to pull away. "Eh hem, right. I'll see you in a fortnight then."

This time, he made sure to dart out of the door, which was still being held open for him, before Atobe could capture him with his charm again.

Just inside the doorway, Atobe traced his fingers across his lips, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. _Really, Sanada, you don't know what you do to me._

---

Hope you all like this kind-of-sequel!

Cheers!


End file.
